


The dragon and the rose.

by The_Mad_Dwarf



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Dwarf/pseuds/The_Mad_Dwarf
Summary: What happens to the last of a dragon faunus clan when he is found by a drunk scythe weilder?read on to find out.





	1. One Hell of a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction and as I am an aspiring author any positive comments and criticism are appreciated. No flames, negative comments, or vulgarity please. I hope you enjoy and if so fave, follow, and bookmark please. Thank you.

# The dragon and the rose

## One Hell of a beginning

"Find that brat! Salem wants him dead! HehehehehahahaAHAHAHA!" a certain scorpion tailed faunus yelled at a pack of beowolfs. The pack howled a haunting note before rushing into the snow covered woods surrounding the house they just demolished. The scorpion faunus walked backwards towards the demolished house until he was about a foot away. He then turned on his heel and leaned down, placing his hands on his hips as he did so. "Its a shame realy, if you just handed over the brat this wouldn't have happened. What, no wity retort? Oh I'm sorry I forgot.... I KILLED YOU HAHAHAHA!" The faunus then turns on his heel, lights a match then throws it over his shoulder setting the house on fire. "Can't allow there to be evidence a crime was comited hehehe. plus this adds insult to injury HAHAHAHA!" As he walks away a crow can be seen perched on a nearby tree. The crow looks toward the house seeing three bodies in the burning building, an adult male faunus with long curved back horns wearing a bath robe, an adult human female in a night dress, and a human female toddler no older than three. Just as the crow finished this observation the bodies were engulfed in the flames. With one last look at the now burning house the crow flew off in the direction of the pack of beowolfs.

"huff huff huff" panted a certain horned faunus child. "I think I lost them" he wispered, while hiding in some bushes. Just as he finished that sentence a beowolf peered in the bush he was hiding in. "AAAAHHHH!" the child screamed running again. The rest of the pack heard the scream and resumed the chase. As the child was still running he failed to notice a root stuck out of the ground until he was eating a face full of snow. Hurrying to his feet he tripped again, this time landing on his back. Looking up he sees the beowolf pack slowly stalking towards him. Frantically he crawls backwards until his back hits a tree. Sensing weakness the beowolfs give a low growl before pouncing on their prey. "NO!" the child shouts in desperation holding his hands up. At this moment a large burst of wind throws the beowolfs back. Looking at his hands in awe the child whispers "did I do that?" Before he can continue that thought he hears an agitated snarl. Glancing up he sees the beowolfs getting ready to attack again. With a resigned sigh he slumps against the tree behind him thinking "Welp it looks like i'm gonna die." As the jump at him ready for the kill, he hears a noise reminiscent of his mom pulling a kitchen knife out of that block she stored said knife in. Looking up he sees a man with slightly greying hair and a red cloak standing in front of him a sword resting on his shoulder.

The crow that left the burning house was now flying over the snow covered forest looking for something. As said crow was flying it heard a scream, and started flying faster. Then it felt a powerful gust of wind rush at its face an headed in that direction. The crow soon flew over a small clearing. Looking down it saw a kid no older than five slumped against a tree and several beowolfs about to attack the kid. Leaning downward the crow divebombed toward the scene. When it was a few feet away it transformed into a man holding a sword in a position ready to strike, and strike he did. As he landed he cut two beowolfs in half their bodies disintegrating as they hit the ground. The crow now turned man sighed, saying "That was too close." in a gruff voice. Turning to the child he said "Hey kid," said kid jumped a litte upon being addressed, elicting a chuckle from the man "Sit tight this shouldn't take but a moment" The man turned to the beowolfs, a smug grin on his face. "So, who next?" he questioned the five beowolfs left. the one on his right closest to him charged into the fray. glancing at the monster the man simply side stepped the attack and slashed down on the monsters neck cutting its head off with ease. "Want to try that again?" he asked the remaining monsters. One snarled at the other three and they started to surround the man. 'So thats the alpha' the man thought to himself. Then the three surrounding monsters attacked. the man cuts the one coming straight toward him landing a glancing blow on its chest. As he finishes the attack he stabs his sword in the ground and stands on the hilt of the sword and kicks the monster to his left away. The beowolf to his right tries to bit his arm off but he just punches the monster in its snout. he then pulls his sword from the ground and cuts the injured monster from its left shoulder to the opposite hip effectively killing it. give the remaining two no time to recover he dashes at the monster to his right aiming for its neck but the beowolf unexpectedly blocks the strike. recovering easily the man pulls a trigger on his sword. gears turning are heard as his sword transforms into a scythe which he uses to cut the monster down with. turning from the disintegrating monster he attacks the last of the three monters that charged him. with a downward slash he defeats the final threat. With a sigh he then glances around trying to locate the alpha. Hearing a growl behind him followed by a frightened wimper he turns while pulling another trigger on his weapon. with another sound of turning gears he aims his sword at the alpha just as it turns into a pistol with a pull of a trigger he shoots a bullet straight at the monsters head. with a sickening crack the monster now laid dead. The man walks toward the frightend kid and kneels down, his back facing the kid. "Hey kid, jump on my back and I'll take you someplace safe, ok?" The kid just nods his head and climbs on the mans back. "The names Qrow by the way." the man says "Whats your name?" The kid just stares at the ground before softly responding "Sawne, Sawne Greenwind." "Hum" Qrow mutters interestly before continuing to walk out of the forest.


	2. Near death experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting a chapter last week, as i was house/pet sitting while my family was in Pennsylvania for Pensic. For anyone wondering what Pensic is it's a big event for midevil reenactors. Without further ado heres the next chapter.

# The dragon and the rose

## A near death experience

"Guess this ones tuckered out" sighed Qrow looking over his shoulder at a horned faunus on his back named Sawne. 'Though thats to be expected with what he went through' he thought gritting his teeth in anger. Remembering what happened made Qrow furious beyond belief and not just at the person who caused this but with him self. "Why must i be cursed with such a semblance?" he lamented to himself. He was keeping an eye on Sawne's family for ... reasons when said family was attacked by that insane scorpion faunus. He could only watch because if he got involved ... well bad luck would befall the family. Unfortunately they still got bad luck though not by him by the queen. She ordered the faunus tyrian? to kill Sawne. The kids parents tried to protect him only to die by the hands of the mad man. Shaking his of the thoughts he focused on his destination. Looking up he saw a house with a shed next to it in the distance. Glancing over his shoulder at the kid on his back he gently nuged him with his left elbow as he was still carrying his sword in his right hand. "Hey kid" Qrow wispered, rousing the child from his nap"we're almost safe. Would be good to wake up now" "M'kay" mumbled Sawne exaustedly. As Qrow aproched the house he noticed something was amiss. He entered the house through the kitchen door silently. As he passed the kitchen table he sat the boy on one of the chairs. "stay put while i look for some stuff ok" he told Sawne. "Ok" Sawne replyed struggling to wake up. Heading up stairs Qrow called out two names cautiously "Ruby Yang you girls alright?" When he got to th second floor he slowly walked to the end of the hall way and knocked on the final door to his right before saying "Ruby you in there?" upon knocking the door creaked open revealing no one inside. Getting more worried by the second he walked back to the door across from th stairs which were located on the left of the hallway. "yang you there is ruby with you?" Qrow asked before grabbing the doorknob and opening the door. looking in he saw that no one was here either. 'Where could they have gone to?' he thought 'they couldn't have gon..' his thoughts were interupted as his gaze fell upon a picture he knew all to well. "Oh no!" he wispered in fear. He ran down the stairs as if the house were on fire. as he passed the kitchen Sawne asked "whats wrong?" "No time to explain kid your safe here don't worry and stay put til iget back." With that Qrow rushed out the front door. upon looking around he spotted foot prints in the snow. he then proceeded to turn into his crow form to get where he needed to be quick.

A young blonde girl no older than five was walking through the wilderness dragging a red wagon behind her looking determined to find something. looking to the wagon she smiled seeing another young girl no older than 3 with raven hair tipped red sleeping peacefully in the red wagon before turning back to see where they were going. "Don't worry Ruby we will be back home soon after big sister Yang finds some clues" the blonde girl now identified as yang mumbled before continuing to walk down the path. A few moments later found her at her destination, a worn down shack. exausted Yang sighed "Finaly now to find out where you went". Before she could take one step though she heard a low menacing growl before seeing several pairs of glowing omenous red eyes staring hungraly at her. Frightend Yang coiuld only collapse to her knees as she had no energy to run. 'No it cant end like this. i have questions that need to be answered. why why did i do this why did i drag ruby out here i sorry rubes this is my fault.' yang thought thinking this was the end. the next thing she saw suprized her she saw a fimilar man with a scythe kill all the beowolf in one slash. turning around he look at yang disapointedly before shaking his head "that was very foolish yang" he said. hearing no reply he looked back before sighing. "I better get you two home before tai gets back." he stated walking up to yang picking up to carry her on his back. he then crouched in order to grab the handle to the red wagon before walking the two kids home. As he was walking he heard yang snifle before speeking. "its my falt i wanted to find clues to what happened to mom. i put ruby in danger uncle Qrow." Sighing Qrow said "everyone makes mistakes. the question is will you learn from this?" "i i uh" yang stutered. "get some rest well be a while getting home."Qrow said smerking slightly. yang nodded numbly before closing her eyes letting exaustion drag her to the land of dreams.


	3. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for not updating in awhile, I was hoping to get myself a notebook laptop to use but my phone was on the fritz and my other hobbies came up, *cough*Magic prerelease*cough*. Now that I have a phone and am no longer worrying about not being in contact with family and friends I give you the next chapter. A special Thank you to Kyrogue23 and two guests who left kudos.

As Qrow carrying Yang while dragging the red wagon that held a sleeping Ruby approached the house he had left Sawne in he saw a slightly rusted pickup truck outside."Dang, gonna have to explain things to Tai." "What things." asked a sleepy voice on his shoulder. Look towards the voice he answers "Well for starters how abo.." but before he could continue they heard a crash and a yelp of surprize. With a bit more than a touch of worry in his eyes Qrow picked up his pace. As he walked up to the door he opened it while saying "Tai don't do anything...brash." he finishes exasperatly. The reason for this, Taiyang was leaning against the kitchen counter sipping a mug of coffe.This was not how Qrow thought Tai would handle seeing a stranger in his kitchen. Qrow, knowing Tai's attitude, expected Tai to raise his voice at the kid. Oh Qrow knew Tai wouldn't mean anything by it and would apologize after calming down but still. Tai looked to the door when he heard Qrow's voice and was surprised to see his kids Yang and Ruby behind Qrow. "Yang how about you take ruby up stairs and get some rest, ok?" Yang was about to protest when Qrow interjected stating that perhaps Yang and Ruby could hang with the kid while Tai and him could talk in Tai's study. At first Tai was reluctant to comply but realized Qrow had somthing very important to tell him. So with a heavy sigh he lead Qrow to his study. When they got inside Tai shut and locked the door before turning to Qrow with a slightly heated glared and said sternly "Ok Qrow whats with the kid in my kitchen and why were my daughters with you?" “Well to answer your first question I found him on a mission. He was alone and about to be attacked by Grimm. For your second question when I came back I went to check on Ruby and Yang and found a picture of our old team at our old haunt in Yangs room. So fearing the worst I went to get them. Luckily I got to them just in time or they’d be Beowolf chow.” Tai sighed before saying “Ok thanks for saving them, but what are we going to do with the kid” “I was hoping you might be able to care for him” Qrow stated. “Qrow...” Tai began before being cut off by said man “he has no place to go home to, said so to me when I found him in the woods.” Sighing Tai exasperatly says “fine fine I’ll take him in” As the two hunters walk down the stairs they hear the three kids laughing. Smiling they enter the kitchen and the kids look up as they hear Tai and Qrow enter. Tai walks up to the kid and kneels so he’s face to face with him. “You’re going to stay with us ok kiddo?” “Alright “ the kid replied. "Well it's getting late. Ruby, Yang you two head up to bed i'll help..." Tai pauses realizing he never got the kids name. "Sawne. My name's Sawne." "Right, i'll help Sawne get ready to sleep on the couch." With that everyone got ready for bed.


End file.
